Love-hate kinda thing
by Montanamade143
Summary: Kelly Baren and Calvan Jakans were close friends growing up and now hate each other. When Kellys' boyfriend of two years, Sam decideds that their done, Someone unexpected decides to help. As Calvan comforts Kelly and make her realize that Calvan has reasons for his actions. Something that they both regret happens, but no matter how hard they try they can't get enough.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

There he was, the one guy that I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, my boyfriend of two years, Sam Levander. He seems perfect to me, varsity football quarterback, varsity basketball player, HOT, good grades, never gets in trouble, sweet, let's face it he is perfect! I must admit I hated him, I thought he was the most cockiest boy I had ever met, and then when I was a freshman in high school and he was a sophomore,we talked for the first time. We talked a couple more times and I was hooked!

As I came closer I noticed Calvan Jakans, the one person that I absolutely loathed! He was in my grade and considered a sex god, in other words he was hot. He was one of my best friends growing up and as soon as we got into high school he changed. Before all he cared about was friends and family and was always loyal to whoever he was with, which was really only one girl. That girl was my best friend, Karly Saloway. I think in a way she changed him, he was so sweet and after their break up he was different. Everyone thought it was temporary, but it just got worse and worse.

"Hey babe," Sam said as I got closer.

"Hey…" I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"And look what the devil dragged in." Calvan said to no one in particular.

"Why can't you ever be nice?" I asked.

"Oh I am nice, I'm nice to everyone. Well except you. He replied in a sarcastic voice. "Anyways so I'll see you at open gym tonight." He said to Sam.

"Yeah, later", Sam said.

"I thought we had plans tonight?" I asked after Calvan had left.

"Shit! I forgot I'm sorry babe! I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise but coach needs us to work on some new plays for this year for basketball so we can make it to state again."

" Oh well I guess we can hang out later?"

"Not tonight I have way to much homework."

"And you have football practice now so you better go I guess…"

"I'm sorry babe I'll make it up to u I swear! I gotta go coach will be pissed if I'm late again! Bye love you."

"Love you too." I said disappointed, but he didn't hear he was already running down the hallway.

Sitting in the parking lot in my car I was trying not to cry. I laid my head down on the steering wheel so that way if the tears came no one would see. I started my car and "Ice Ice Baby" blasted through my speakers. Of course, Calvans favorite song. I only had it because I still had the same Ipod touch as I did when I was friends with Calvan. As I was thinking of all the memories we had Jace Gaiven knocked on my window. Jace was Sam's best friend since Junior high and had always liked the idea of Sam and I dating.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just tired I guess" I tried to laugh but failed.

"Oh well just had to check on my best friends girl. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you…" He said with a sincere grin.

"Thanks" I smiled back. "It was nice to you, but I gotta go get some sleep."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye."

Why was I so close to tears? Sam always hung out with Calvan and I didn't really have a problem with it. Another thing I was wondering was how did Sam forget? He never forgot when we had plans. Maybe he remembered and was just getting bored with me. He did want to have sex and I told him I wanted to save myself, he said that he respected me for that. Was he mad at me? I was so confused and tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

When I got home I got some chocolate ice cream and headed straight for my room. I turned on my feel good movie, "The Lion King" and Finally I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

When I woke up my dog buddy was sitting on the foot of my bed and there was a smell of food. I walked out to the kitchen where my mom was making dinner.

"Well nice to see you too." I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned around and a huge grin broke out on my face, my brother James was here. James just started college and him being only a year older than Sam they became good friends when we started dating.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to come back till June!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah I know but college is so boring…" He says exaggerating the words so and boring.

"Well duh I'm not there!"

"So is Sam coming over tonight? I haven't seen him in forever."

"No… he has plans." I say with a hint of disappointment showing in my voice.

"Well we will see him some other time than!"

"I suppose we will" I laugh.

After dinner I went over to Karlys' house to pick her up. We were going to get some ice cream, movies, and coffee. That was what we did when one of us had a bad day we sat and watched movies and pretty much got fat.

"Hey hoe!" She said getting into the passenger seat.

"Sup skank!" I replied. That's what we do just call each other names and we never get mad.

"So are you going to tell me why you decided we needed to do this tonight instead of getting drunk?" She says teasingly.

"Well I just think that Sam is going to break up with me…"

"Oh Kels… I'm sorry." The tease now out of her voice.

"It's fine" I say with a smile on my face. "Now let's go get fat and cry over stupid movies!" I say with a smile.

Half way through the "Titanic" I get a text from Sam.

**_Hey Kelly we need to talk… can I come see you?_**

**_Sure Karlys' here but w_****e can talk outside.**

** Ok sounds good.**

I walk outside and Sam gets out of him car. We sit on the steps and don't say anything for a while. Just when I was about to break the silence Sam talks.

"Maybe we should take a break… I mean I'm busy with football and then right after that basketball then you have cheerleading and we never get to see each other during these times anyways. He says finally. After I don't say anything for a while he talks again. "Kels I still love you but we never see each other. Please say something don't be mad at me."

"I agree that we never see each other but the last two years we've been able to get through it." I say finally. "But if that's what you want then we're done."

"Kels I still want to talk and flirt and after basketballs done we can pick up where we left off."

"I have softball then, remember?" I say shocked that he forgot he even went to watch me at state. "All you remember nowadays is stuff that has to do with you. It's better that we're just done"

"Is that what you want Kel?"

"It's what you want and you always get what you want, good-bye Sam."

I stand up not even looking at Sam and walk into my house straight for where Karly is. Knowing that I don't want to talk about what just happened she sits there and strokes my hair as I cry. I fell asleep just like that and Karly didn't care she put a blanket over me and fell asleep right next to me.

When I woke up it was to my phone going off. There were twenty text messages and fifteen missed calls. Every message or voicemail was asking about Sam's relationship status on his Facebook. The whole night came back to me and I started to cry again. Then I got a message from Calvan.

**_Hey I heard about you and Sam… I'm always here if you need me._**

**_ Ok thanks_**

What the hell! Why did Calvan care shouldn't he be getting drunk and congratulating Sam, saying its' about time that you got rid of that bitch! The worst part is that I even responded to his messaged. I didn't even respond to some of my best friends. I knew what I was going to do on Monday at school, I was going to act like it didn't even faze me, I would tell everyone how he wanted a break but still wanted to act like friends and how I ended everything right there. I knew I would have to look better then Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

It had been a month since the break up and everyday just seemed to repeat. I would go to the same classes, see the same people, and do the same stuff with my friends, only one thing seemed different, No Sam.

The first couple days I got looks of sympathy and I hated it! Even Calvan gave me looks of sympathy. I was honestly expecting a smug little smile on his face when he saw me that Monday, but he didn't have one. Jace told he was sorry and he had no idea. Jace said that at open gym Sam didn't say anything but when another guy asked about me he just shrugged his shoulders and say he hadn't talked to me all day.

Jace started to check on me to see if I was alright. Did he think I would hurt myself over something like that? I started to wait and hope he would text me; his texts were something that became a regular part of my day. Our conversations got friendlier and soon he was someone that I would trust my life with. We had inside jokes and we playfully teased each other. Karly would joke and say it was "love blooming", whatever that meant. Even if I did like Jace it would be way too soon and I still loved Sam, I doubted Jace even had feelings for me other than friends.

Today was boring. It was the day before thanksgiving break so we did nothing but watch movies all day. If it was up to me I wouldn't even go to school. I would stay home and watch movies with Karly.

Sitting in the parking lot waiting for people to move their cars I was growing very impatient. I wanted to go home so badly.

I heard a knock on my window expecting it to be Jace of Karly I didn't even look when I rolled down my window instead I was looking at my phone.

"That could be dangerous Smalls, someone could come up and kill you! I thought you would be more carefull." A voice said I shot up at that voice. He was the only one that called me Smalls when I got into high school it was Kelly or Kels.

"I haven't heard that name since our first day as freshmen, Talls." I said looking at Calvans perfect face. We started calling each other that in 7th grade after we watched the "Sandlot" together and he started calling me Smalls I insisted that I call him Talls since he was at least a foot taller than me.

"I'm surprised you remembered that!" He replied faking a shocked look.

"How could I forget?"

"Nice to see you can still take a joke. Well anyways so I was wondering what you were doing over Thanksgiving break?"

"Uh nothing I think, just James coming. Why?"

"We promised that we would go black Friday shopping together at least once!"

"That was before we were in high school Calvan." I said laughing.

"So? Were in high school now! Plus you know who we haven't seen in a while?"

"No who?" I ask with a strange expression on my face.

"Danielle!"

I felt my eyes get watery at the sound of the name. Danielle was one of mine and Calvans best friend growing up. One night she was going to pick me up and go out with two of our other friends, Maya and Ali. My parents told me no. In a way I am glad I was told no. That night she hit a deer and was the only one wearing a seatbelt. Ali died instantly but Maya died when she got to the hospital. After that Danielle moved to her mom's in another town. That summer I lost three of my best friends and the only person I had left was Karly. I tried to stay in touch with Danielle but we grew apart last time I saw her was last summer.

"I don't know I haven't seen her in a long time."

"I've been talking with her lately and she misses us. Please, for the good ole times." He begged.

"I guess… Ill text you on Thursday, Kay?" I say finally giving in to him.

"Sounds good! Nice to see your doing good Smalls," he says with a smile,"Bye!"

"Bye Talls."

I rushed home glad I was finally there, I got into some sweats and a t-shirt and watched movies all day till I finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

James got home at 2 in the morning that night but only woke up my parents, thank God. I wanted my sleep badly!

When I woke up everyone was up and in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hit me and I was instantly awake. Pancakes were my favorite food.

"Oh my God, its awake" James said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Oh you're funny!" I say trying to keep a straight face.

"I know, it just comes naturally I guess" He said with a smirk.

"He gets it from me, not your mom." My dad says smiling.

"I'm funny!" My mom says "Right Kelly I'm funny!"

"Uh sure Mom." I say laughing.

"Oh whatever." She says pouting

After dinner that night we were sitting around the table talking.

"What are you guys doing later tonight?" My mom asks.

"Probably nothing, Karly is at her grandmas this week and I have no relationship now." I say sulking.

"Kels you're going to have to get over it some time." James says.

"James! Don't say that to her." My mom says with a stern look.

"Sorry but she will! I think I'm going to Sams tonight, to catch up with all my other friends too." He says looking at his empty plate.

I felt my mouth drop and then I realized that I had to make them think I'm strong.

"Cool." I said before leaving the table and going to my room.

Does it bother me that my brother is going to hang out with my ex? Yes, but I wasn't going to let them know that. I didn't want to ruin my brother's fun and they were friends first. I did feel a little betrayed. He was my brother he was supposed to beat up any guy that broke my heart, wasn't he?

I sat on my bed thinking about what I was going to do. Karly's out of town at her grandmas and Jace is probably hanging out at Sam's too. There is always one person, what about Calvan? What if he's going to Sam's too? No I doubt it Sam and Jace are hanging out with all their friends that went to college. Calvan got along with all of their other friends but he never really hung out with them. That's it I'm calling him I need to do something tonight and if I get rejected oh well but I doubt he will, c'mon he wanted to go black Friday shopping with me.

"Hey Smalls wasn't expecting you to call." His voice came through the phone.

"Uh yeah well I'm bored so wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff then I'll come over."

"I was thinking we could go for a drive actually."

"Ok sure, wanna just take my pick up?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Kay bye!" He hung up. Well after almost three years I am finally going to hang out with my old best friend.

I walked out to the living room where my parents were. James must have already left.

"I'm going to hang out with Calvan." I said while putting my coat on.

"Calvan? You haven't hung out with him in forever." My mom says.

"Yeah so why all of a sudden? I like him I always have but why?" My dad adds.

"I don't know but he's here now so I'll check in later." I said as I ran out the door.

"Hey!" I say getting into his pick-up.

"Hey, oh and just to let you know I am ignoring a very tempting booty call for you so feel good about yourself." He said

"Oh I will in that case! So who was the girl or is it a guy now?"

"Oh funny Smalls and its none of your business!" He said and stuck out his tongue

"Touchy! I'm just kidding!" I say laughing

"Whatever so where do you wanna go?"

"You're the driver you pick."

"Oh goody its going to be a surprise then!"

We drove in silence for a few minutes after that. We finally pulled over into a field.

"Remember this place Smalls?" Calvan asked.

"Of course I do!" I say after recognizing where we were. We were by the grain bins on Karlys family's farm. "It's where you had your first kiss!" I say laughing.

"It's also where we made a promise to be best friends forever." He said with a smile.

"I remember that night! Your parents were out of town so we stole the car and drove around till we finally got pulled over and got a warning."

"We promised not to tell anyone just in case our parents found out."

"I miss those days…"

"I miss being your best friend." He said quietly.

"It's not my fault you changed." I say defensively.

"It's not my fault my best friend stopped talking to me because she thought I changed!" He yelled

"It's never your fault is it? You're never to blame Mr. Perfect!"

"You always know how to piss me off don't you? You make me so mad!"

"You make me mad!" I yelled back.

He grabbed my face and smashed his lips against mine. At first I didn't know how to respond, and then I kissed him back. His kiss was different from the other kisses. His was full of passion, hope, and even sadness. After what seemed like ages he pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" he said. After I didn't reply," I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"What part?" I ask not looking at him.

"For yelling at you and kissing you."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. I bet I sound stupid I thought.

"It's getting late I should take you home." He said after a couple minutes.

"Yeah I guess…" We drove in silence and I got out of his car without another word.

I got home and went straight to my room. I don't want to talk to anyone till morning and hopefully I have my head straight. Right now it's a mess did I like the kiss? Did I like Calvan? Did I like Jace? I don't know the answers to any of those questions. All I know is I need some sleep!


End file.
